Debo Sentai Kyoryuger: We Wish You A Brave Christmas
by Pikatwig
Summary: The holidays are upon the Debo Monsters that turned good... only... five of them don't know much about it. Yayoi explains various aspects of the holidays before Deboss launches an attack! Let's hope they can save the holidays! (Canon with Debo Kyoryuger, but not required to read)


Pikatwig: Holiday special.

Torin: Huh.

KKD: I'm kinda curious to see where this goes.

Pikatwig: All I know is that it'll involve that one Debo Monster from Christmastime.

Candelilla: Huh.

Pikatwig: And maybe the Christmas Kyoryuger designs? Maybe. Oh! One thing I wanna mention. Uh… there's this Super Sentai video game that has cards depicting various Rangers doing various actions. There was this adorable one of KyoryuPink's Christmas design. *shows it*

KKD: *looks at it with widened eyes* Ok… that is adorable.

Torin: Hmm? *looks* Indeed.

Candelilla: Aww… thank you. We made sure to look nice.

Luckyuro: Onee-chan looks amazin'!

Aigaron: It's so cute it makes me wanna cry!

Endolf: So… where's the guy that Yanasanta helped me get free from?

Pikatwig: Him? Uh… I dunno.

Endolf: You?

KKD: Hmm… No idea.

Torin: How sad.

KKD: Sorry.

Pikatwig: Well… it's a few days until the big day, so let's not dilly dally.

KKD: Hai.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything here except the concept and anything original within; the rest belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

Yayoi hummed Jingle Bells as she and her grandfather set up a Christmas tree, the lights shining bright as Yoshiaki, Hideo, Hyotaru, Chiko and Kaori walked into the room.

"Hi guys," Yayoi smiled as she headed over, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Kaori smiled.

"...what are you talking about?" Yoshiaki inquired.

"You mean you never heard of Christmas the whole time you've been back?"

"Honestly been too busy to bother," Hideo replied.

"Wandering the desert most of the time," Hyotaru added.

"Ah dunno," Chiko shrugged.

Yoshiaki just blinked.

"...sometimes I don't get you guys. You can morph into powerful superheroes, can speak fluent Japanese, and yet don't know basic human concepts…" Yayoi sighed.

"What?" everybody but Kaori shrugged.

Kaori just sighed a little as she looked to the group, "Well… uh… it's… a-a special time of the year when… you get presents…"

"...like a birthday?" Chiko responded.

"...sort of. It's more like a time of year when people get together and exchange gifts because…"

"It's cool?"

"Uh… I'm gonna need to find a better way to describe it…" Kaori admitted, "Lemme think…"

"Alright…" Yoshiaki figured.

* * *

" **Well… Deboss-sama wishes to understand what these humans are so excited about…"** Chaos informed the generals as Deizarus walked over, **"Got an idea?"**

" **Indeed. We're going to absorb sadness and anger energy from the kids. Raimein! Weihab! Let's get to work!"** Deizarus declared.

" **Yes sir!"** the two nodded as they headed for a station to get to work.

* * *

Yoshiaki, Chiko, Hideo, Hyotaru, and Yayoi were roaming around outside as they walked into a mall. Yayoi saw a store Santa ringing a bell, smiling at the man as Yoshiaki watched her drop some yen into the container.

"...why'd you do that?" Yoshiaki asked.

"Christmas is a time of generosity. Giving for the sake of giving, and not caring if you get something in return."

"So… who is he?" Chiko inquired.

"Santa-san," a young kid cheered as he ran over, smiling as the man happily let him ring a bell.

"He's Santa Claus," Yayoi smiled.

The young kid's mother simply smiled and handed some yen over to him.

"Uh… hello," Yoshiaki greeted.

"Bonjour," Hideo told the store Santa.

"Hi," Hyotaru stated.

"Howdy," Chiko giggled.

"Merry Christmas!" the store Santa greeted.

"Well, I still got to get a Christmas cake. Come on."

"...cake?" the group blinked.

The group walked into the mall and Yayoi turned to the group, "Christmas cakes are traditionally eaten on Christmas Eve. They're just sponge cake with whipped cream, strawberries, chocolate, or other seasonal fruit, and a Santa Claus decoration. It originated in Fujiya and was popularized in Ginza. They symbolize a ritual of sharing with family and friends."

"Wow…" the four gawked.

"Wait… does America do that?" Chiko asked.

"And… I remember having a Christmas pudding while I got stationed in the UK," Hideo added.

"...well… Christmas pudding is part of UK Christmas Eve dinners… not so sure about Egypt or France, but as for North America-" Yayoi continued when…

"Christmas is the best time of the year. Turkeys, ham, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pies, the fruitcake…" Amy spoke as the group ended up bumping into her.

"Amy-cha-" Yayoi began as she turned to face her and gained a heavy blush.

"Yayoi! Merry Christmas," Amy greeted, "What do you think of my outfit?"

Amy was currently wearing a red and white jacket on top of a pink tank top that was slightly visible, a short red and white skirt, some green shoes and socks, and a Santa hat atop her head.

"...uh… Yayoi?" Yoshiaki blinked.

"Kyoryu-team to Yayoi…" Chiko spoke as she snapped her fingers in front of Yayoi's face.

"Oh, wow… she's stunned silent…" Hideo commented.

Amy just giggled at Yayoi's reaction, surprised by how speechless Yayoi was, "You know… I was expecting you to be speechless for a few seconds, but… I didn't expect you to be totally stunned silent."

Yayoi just continued to blush as Amy playfully took the glasses off of Yayoi's face. Yayoi just smiled and attempted to take her glasses back.

"Come on Amy…" Yayoi spoke as she tried to get them back.

"You don't need them to see…" Amy responded as she kept them just out of Yayoi's reach.

"Amy… please…"

"Sorry, sorry," Amy apologized as she handed them back, "Couldn't help but play with you a little. You know I like doing that."

"I know, but not in front of Santa…"

Yoshiaki gave a confused blink as he turned to the door, "Uh… he's not watching…"

"...wow, you guys are so clueless…" Amy stated bluntly, "Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, minna. Yayoi-chan, see you later."

"...hai…" Yayoi nodded.

"...ok… let's get going. I'm getting a headache…" Hideo groaned as he grabbed Yayoi's hand and dragged her forward.

Yoshiaki, Hyotaru and Chiko simply followed them as Amy giggled a little at the group.

* * *

Kaori, meanwhile, was trying to find the best way to summarize Christmas to her compatriots. She was sitting at Yayoi's computer to find something, browsing through various videos and articles. She sighed a bit as she accidentally clicked on a song by a Hawaiian band. She was about to click off, but the song caught her ears and she listened to it.

"...bingo…" she smiled.

* * *

"So… you reserved that?" Yoshiaki blinked.

"They're not easy to find," Yayoi responded as she carefully carried the cake with her, "It's better to reserve them and get them home safely."

"Alright…"

The group simply walked alongside Yayoi as they slowly walked towards their base.

"So… how'd ya meet Amy?" Chiko asked.

"I met her online…" Yayoi informed as they walked, "...she just wanted a friend and… I decided to be that friend."

"Ah see…"

"Sure is sweet," Hyotaru smiled as he rubbed away a few tears, "Makes me cry tears of joy!"

Yayoi smiled and blushed a bit as she thought about Amy a little. The boys continued to walk, but Chiko took notice of Yayoi's blush.

"Are ya… crushin' on her?" Chiko asked.

Yayoi's blush grew bright as she tried to keep a tight grip on the box with the cake.

"Easy there…" Yoshiaki told her.

"R-right…" she nodded.

"Still, Ah say y'all better make sure it stays safe…" Chiko figured.

* * *

Eventually, they got back to the base. Yayoi safely tucked the cake into the fridge, sighing with relief as she locked up the fridge.

"What's with the lock?" Chiko asked.

"Saisho ni itte oku…" Yayoi began as she turned to everyone, "Nobody is to touch that cake until Christmas Eve. Got it?"

"Got it."

"If I catch any of you touching it… I'm evicting you from this base until the New Year. Got it?"

The others just went silent as they all just nodded.

"Good," Yayoi smiled.

"Ano… I found a song I think sums up the holidays perfectly…" Kaori informed as she walked over and pulled up a video that had the song play.

The group listened to the Hawaiian song, surprised by how calming it sound but also the message of the song. Kaori just smiled as she gave a small hum along with the music. Eventually, the song concluded and she turned to the group.

"...Ah'm a little lost…" Chiko admitted.

"I… think I get it?" Yoshiaki blinked, "Uh… it's about a father who gave up their son for some reason."

"To explain it a little bit more… it's about this all-knowing deity, God or Kami-sama, who sent his son Jesus as the ultimate gift for humanity," Yayoi summarized, "People get a little wrapped up in the parts about the presents, the vacation, and the decorations, and even the food."

"I've seen the joy presents give off, as well as a lot of other emotions for these other things, but… I don't know why… I always feel this odd sense of joy from somewhere I can never find. It's something much deeper than… anything I've ever sensed. I kinda don't get it."

"So… where's this Santa guy come in?" Hideo asked.

"He's based off a man named Saint Nicholas, a man who was an orphan whose parents died and he inherited everything, but instead of being a jerk, he used his money to help others, starting with saving three daughters from being sold into slavery," Yayoi spoke, "Since then, he's become an icon of a true generosity without caring for anything in return."

"Wow… that's… depressing…" Hyotaru commented, "The origin story of the man. Not the part about the generosity."

"It still shows that despite what he came into, he remembered his own origins and used his position to help others."

"So… he achieved great powers and decided to give gifts to people?" Chiko asked.

"Sure… let's go with that," Kaori nodded.

"And he arrives at Christmas? …In order to bring gifts…" Chiko checked.

"Technically, he does it on Christmas Eve, the night before, in secret when everyone's asleep. But you gotta be good," Kaori told.

"Ah've been good all year. Ah managed tah be a big help…"

Yayoi just looked at the joy in Chiko's eyes as she giggled.

"So… now what?" Yoshiaki asked.

"Well… I guess we wait until Christmas," Yayoi smiled as she walked over to a tree, "Mind helping me finish decorating?"

The others shrugged as they walked over to the tree to help finish decorating it.

* * *

A few days had passed as the team had finished decorating and were celebrating some holiday festivities with the people. Yoshiaki was helping donate presents, Hideo helping to cook some food for dinner, Hyotaru helping with wrapping some presents, Chiko was acting like just an innocent child as she played around and wrote up some wishlist, Kaori making sure everyone in the group was behaved for the big day. Yayoi, meanwhile, was hanging out with Amy as close friends and the former admired the appearance of the latter.

* * *

Elsewhere, Deizarus walked over to a Debo Monster that appeared as a wannabe Santa with a chimney for a head and face, candles on his shoulders, a wreath as a belt buckle, holly for his shoulders and chest armor, stockings for feet, bells for knees, and a Christmas tree lance all in the Christmas color tones of reds, greens, whites, yellows, golds, and silvers.

" **Well, if it isn't Debo Yanasanta. You ready for action?"**

" **Yes I am."**

" **Then tell me what you must do."**

" **Steal all the presents!"**

" **And do me a solid… see if this 'Santa' guy is real. And if he is, uh… I don't know. We'll see."**

Yanasanta gave a salute before marching off.

* * *

"It's so good to see Yayoi happy," Dr. Ulshade smiled as he was sipping some hot cocoa.

"She not usually happy at the holiday time?" Hyotaru asked.

"It varies… sometimes she's happy to have the holidays, sometimes she's in tears, and other times she just locks herself in her work," Dr. Ulshade commented, "...losing family will do that to a person."

Hyotaru simply nodded as he looked to see Yayoi looking over the tree as Amy came over and hugged her. Chiko and Kaori simply 'd'awwed' at the sight as the boys looked confused.

"Oh, hey," Amy spoke up as she walked over to Kaori, "Here."

Kaori looked to see it was a mistletoe, blushing at the sight as Chiko just stared.

"What's this fer?" Chiko asked.

"If two people are caught under it, they gotta kiss. Or else…" Amy said.

"...or else what?"

"...I dunno," Amy shrugged.

Yoshiaki gave a small roll of his eyes, feeling that was a bit silly, before he felt a wind, "Debo Monster!"

"Oh come on!" the other four members of his team yelled in annoyance.

Yoshiaki just led them out to see Debo Yanasanta standing there.

"...you're just standing there…" Hideo blinked.

The Debo Monster just stood there as he glowed red and green. He then duplicated himself. The two duplicates then duplicated once more, and now there were four. This surprised the group before they began to absorb items from all across the area.

"You're… stealing presents?" Kaori blinked, "How original…"

"...is it?" Chiko blinked.

"I'm being sarcastic…" Kaori sighed, "This thing is just acting really generic for Christmas baddies…"

"...so… are we gonna kick butt or…?" Hideo began to ask.

"Right," Yoshiaki nodded as he took out his Zyudenshi.

"Brave In!"

The others followed suit and inserted their Zyudenshi into their Gaburevovers.

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA/PARA~SAGAN/STEGOTCHI/ZAKUTO~R/DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

They quickly fired and transformed. They all charged forward and began to attack the Yansantas.

"Kiba no Yuusha! Kyoryu…" Red began as he kicked one in the head, "Red!"

"Dangan no Yuusha! Kyoryu…" Black shouted as he rapidly fired his Gaburevolver, "Black!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha! Kyoryu…" Blue added as he flipped one over his head, "Blue!"

"Zangeki no Yuusha! Kyoryu…" Green declared as she slashed at one with the Gaburicalibur, "Green!"

"Tsuno no Yuusha! Kyoryu…" Pink yelled as she kicked them rapidly, "Pink! *giggles*"

"Zyuden Sentai…" Red began.

"Kyoryuger!" the five yelled out.

"Areruze… tomete minna!" KyoryuRed declared.

The five then continued to attack the Yansantas, but one of them quickly turned a sack to KyoryuRed to bonk him back. Red recovered soon as he saw a present tumble out.

"Wait…" KyoryuRed muttered as the Yansanta took the present back "...that's where the presents go. Minna! Don't attack the sacks!"

"Got it!" Pink and Green nodded.

"What'd he say? Attack the sacks?" Blue asked Black.

"No, don't attack them. Allonsy," Black smirked as he loaded the Gaburicalibur onto the Gaburevolver, forming the Gaburicannon, firing it rapidly at a Yansanta.

"Here Ah go!" Green cheered as she slashed at another one in the chest, "Just like cuttin' corn!"

Pink and Red both attacked another, kicking it in the head as it tried to defend itself.

"You know… these guys are surprisingly silent…" KyoryuPink commented.

"That is unusual. Why are they not talking?" KyoryuRed wondered.

"Since they duplicate… maybe they figured it wouldn't be worth giving it the ability to talk…" KyoryuBlack figured as he shot another in the back and caused it to blow up, "Uh… didn't expect that."

KyoryuBlue then began to slash at another one with the Gaburicalibur and then kicked it over to KyoryuGreen.

"Thank you," KyoryuGreen smiled as she inserted another Zyudenshi into her Gaburevolver and set it up, "Ikuyo…"

 **=GABUGABURINCHOU! ZAKUTO~R + AN~KYDON!=**

"Double Armed On!"

 **=MECCHA MU~CHO!=**

With that, Green primed her two weapons as she charged forward to bash and slash at one of the Yansantas, soon managing to causing it to blow up. KyoryuBlue slashed at another and made it blow up.

"Armed On!" KyoryuPink declared.

 **=MECCHA MU~CHO!=**

"Koi, Feather Edge!" Red called out, summoning his signature sword, "Ikuzo, Candelilla!"

"Hai!" KyoryuPink nodded.

"Trinity…" KyoryuRed started as he slashed the air, forming a triangle of energy before it was sent flying forward, "STRIZER!"

KyoryuPink raised her drill into the air as the energy flew forward. The energy was absorbed by the drill, causing it to spin faster than before as she then launched the attack at the last Yansanta. As it sparked, it launched off red and green energy to make another duplicate before it blew up.

"Wow…" KyoryuRed blinked.

"Sugoi!" Pink gawked, "i forgot how cool or combo looked!"

"...uh… guys… there's another one!" KyoryuBlack yelled.

"Correction… another four... wait… five…" KyoryuBlue informed.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" KyoryuGreen yelled.

KyoryuRed just shrugged as he took out another Gabutyra Zyudenshi, but it suddenly glowed, gaining some green stripes and the head of a reindeer of sorts.

"What?" Red gasped as it glowed, and then duplicated so all five of them would have one.

"What's with this?" Black asked.

"Dunno… let's use them. Brave In!" Red declared.

"Brave In!" the others said as they all loaded them into the second slot.

 **=GABURINCHOU! MERR~Y CHRISTMAS!=**

They all suddenly gained aspects of Christmas on their bodies from Santa Claus hats, the suit in Red's and Pink's cases, KyoryuBlack got covered in a yuletide and tinsel, Blue got a star atop his head, and Green was dressed as a reindeer.

" _Wow!_ " KyoryuPink gasped.

"This is odd," Black added.

"This is… certainly something…" Blue commented.

"I feel a bit jolly..." Red noted before turning to see Green looking sad, "What's wrong, Chiko?"

"...Ah'm a reindeer..." KyorruGreen sighed.

"You look great," KyoryuPink encouraged, "Santa can't do his job without his trusty reindeer."

Green giggled and smiled before they high-fived.

The group then noticed that the Yanasantas were back to stealing gifts. The five Kyoryugers quickly spun the barrels on their guns, causing them to spark with energy and glow before they took aim.

"Zyuden Christmas Finish!" they all yelled.

They aimed and fired the blasts in unison. It turned into energy shots that seemed to resemble their Zyudenryu partners in Santa hats attached to a sleigh. They then shot at the Yansantas, causing them to blow up again. However, one of them remained after the blast.

* * *

Tsuraira began to sing a little, simply watching as the sadness energy was starting to gather…

* * *

Yansanta grew and created another three duplicates.

"Shimata…" KyoryuRed muttered as he got out another Gabutyra Zyudenshi, "Brave In! Koi Gabutyra!"

"Parasagun!"

"Stegotchi!"

"Zakutor! Ankydon-chan!"

"Dricera!"

 **=GABURINCHOU!=**

The six Zyudenryu came charging in, roaring loudly before they tackled Yanasanta and his clones.

"Kamitsuki Gattai!" KyoryuRed yelled as Gabutyra roared and combined.

 **=KYO~RYU~ZIN!=**

"Kansei, Kyoryuzin!"

The Kyoryugers stood prepared as the giant robot charged forward to battle one of the Yansantas, piercing it with its drill, before slashing at part of the head with the Goren Zyudenken. The Yansanta growled as it smacked Kyoryuzin with the sack in a style similar to a wrecking ball.

Kyoryuzin used the shield on Stegotchi to defend, blocking many of the attacks before using the spikes to knock the Yansatna back. They quickly used the drill to pierce the bag.

The Yanasanta panicked as his bag was shredded.

"Kyoryuzin Brave Finish!"

Kyoryuzin roared before preparing its blade as it leaped into the air and slashed down at the Yansanta. The Yansanta blew up, but another quickly rammed into Kyoryuzin and knocked Stegotchi loose.

"Stegotchi!" KyoryuBlue yelled.

"We can have Ankydon-chan take her place. Kamitsuki Gattai!" KyoryuGreen yelled.

Ankydon quickly attached on in place of Stegotchi.

 **=KYO~RYU~ZIN MACHO! MUKKIMUKI!=**

The second Yansanta let out a growl of sorts as it charged in, swinging its sack wildly as Kyoryuzin Macho couldn't hide behind a shield. KyoryuGreen then smacked the sack away as if it was a baseball of sorts.

"And it's a homerun! Time fer the drill!"

Kyoryuzin Macho quickly drilled at the Yansanta, actually managing to crack the chimney-like head, causing Yanasanta to scream a bit.

"Imada!" KyoryuBlack yelled.

"Kyoryuzin Macho! Brave Finish!"

Kyoryuzin Macho quickly spun around like a top before rapidly smacking the Yansanta with Ankydon's hammer. This soon sent the Santa rip-off flying before it blew up.

Zakutor let out some screeches, leaping over to Kyoryuzin Macho's side.

"Oh… she wants in," KyoryuGreen smiled.

"You know what that means?" KyoryuPink giggled.

"Oh no…" KyoryuBlack and KyoryuBlue sighed.

"Kamitsuki Gattai!" the girls yelled out.

Ankydon quickly detached and Zakutor took her spot.

"Kansei! Kyoryuzin Sister!" the girls cheered.

"Torin… please…" KyoryuBlack sighed, "Tell them to stop calling it that dumb name."

"Do YOU want to argue with them about it?" KyoryuRed responded.

Black just remained silent in response, KyoryuRed just shrugged a little.

The girls quickly got Kyoryuzin into action, swinging the mecha's weapons wildly at the Yansanta. The two simply smiled as they kept it up.

"Ora ora ora ora ora ora!" KyoryuGreen yelled out as she rapidly slashed at a foe.

"...seems more fitting of an orange colored Kyoryuger to yell that…" KyoryuPink commented.

"Eh, it's cool nonetheless…" KyoryuGreen shrugged.

"Girls… focus… please…" KyoryuRed sighed.

"Sorry. Finisher?" Pink checked.

"Go ahead…"

"Kyoryuzin Sister! Brave Finish!"

Kyoryuzin quickly drilled at the ground, kicked up the stones that came out from the drilling, and then slashed at them to send several smaller stones at the Yansanta. The Debo Monster screamed a bit in pain as it blew up.

"Guess y'all can use that fer coal!" KyoryuGreen commented.

"...eh…" the boys shrugged.

"That myth came from Italy, actually," KyoryuPink stated.

"Oh~."

Parasagun sighed as it rammed Kyoryuzin's back a bit.

"...merci beaucoup, partenaire…" KyoryuBlack thanked, "Allonsy! Kamitsuki Gattai!"

Dricera popped off as Parasagun attached and Zakutor switched arm position.

 **=KYO~RYU~ZIN~ WESTERN! YEE-HAW!=**

"Kansei, Kyoryuzin Western!" the boys yelled out.

"Hey!" the girls responded.

"Let's focus on the fight… please…" KyoryuBlack requested of them.

"Fine," the girls sighed.

"Bang!" KyoryuBlack yelled out as Parasagun blasted Yanasanta away, "Yes. Take that!"

Kyoryuzin Western blasted and slashed at the last Yansanta as quick as it could, soon cornering it near a building. Kyoryuzin Western slashed it quickly, causing the Debo Monster to start crumbling until Kyoryuzin Western jumped back.

"Kyoryuzin Western! Brave Finish!" the team cried out as the mecha slashed the air and aimed the blaster, creating a massive energy sphere that caused the last Yansanta to blow up.

"...wait… where are all of the stolen presents…?" KyoryuPink asked.

The group all exchanged looks as they realized they had no idea where the presents were. Suddenly, the Merry Christmas Zyudenshi began to glow.

"Wait… didn't we use this earlier? Why is it charged again?" KyoryuRed questioned.

"I have no idea," KyoryuBlue shrugged.

KyoryuRed just looked at it for a moment before shrugging, "Brave In!"

He activated it and tossed the Zyudenshi into Kyoryuzin. The robot quickly returned to its default mode, gained a Santa hat, and then sent out white energy from Kyoryuzin's mouth. This energy quickly turned into both snow and presents. The presents began to fly everywhere, going into homes, going into shelters, going to toy drives, pretty much everywhere.

* * *

Over in California, a giant Yansanta was roaming around with a sigh as he made sure to put presents into a sack, **"Sure was a good idea to just send clones to Japan. Now I can make sure to do my job without issue!"**

"...well… looks like it's up to me…" a figure muttered as he took out a Zyudenshi, "Don't wanna waste these since I only have a few, but… no choice. Brave In."

The Zyudenshi glowed as it was activated before it was tossed to a thundering cloud.

 **=GABURINCHOU!=**

* * *

"What do you mean the real one is in California?!" KyoryuRed yelled at his MoBuckle.

-I mean what I say! You guys were just fighting fakes. The real one sent them after you while hiding out in California!-

"Well, what are we supposed to do! Without Pteragordon, we can't fly!" KyoryuBlack groaned.

KyoryuRed wordlessly took out a Zyudenshi, activated it, tossed it out, and watched as Kyoryuzin gained energy wings, "...we have Fuwanycto…"

"...oh yeah…" Black nodded.

* * *

Kyoryuzin soon arrived on the shores of California, the Kyoryugers leaping out and looking for Yansanta, but…

"There's nothing here…" KyoryuRed pointed out.

"Where did he go?" KyoryuPink asked as she reverted to normal.

The others did the same as they watched a couple walk by.

"E-Excuse me!" Yoshiaki called out, getting their attention, "Did you happen to see a large monster going around and stealing presents?"

"Yeah, we did," the girl informed, "But a giant gold pterodactyl beat it up."

"...gold… ptera?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah," the girl nodded.

"...thank you…" Yoshiaki responded.

The two walked back to the others who looked confused as they all exchanged looks.

"That would mean… Pteragordon is active."

"And that means…" Kaori began.

The five all exchanged looks before they headed back for Kyoryuzin, the mecha taking off again as somebody simply observed...

* * *

The group had soon returned to their base and were in the middle of a Christmas party, cheering as they drank eggnog, opened presents, and enjoyed their Christmas Cake.

After a bit, Yoshiaki was just standing off on his own with a cup of hot chocolate as Kaori walked over.

"You ok?" Kaori asked.

"...just thinking…" Yoshiaki admitted.

"About what?"

"...if Pteragordon is active… does that mean… our last member is too?"

"...Torin…" Kaori spoke as she looked at him, "He's fine on his own. I wouldn't worry about it right now. _Just… keep smiling…_ "

Yoshiaki just chuckled a little, smiling as Kaori placed a Santa hat on his head.

"Onee-chan… Torin…" Chiko spoke up, "Uh…?"

The two looked up to see a green plant of sorts hanging above them. Kaori blushed, realizing they were under a mistletoe. Yoshiaki also blushed a bit. Kaori just gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched as the blush covered more of his face.

"Merry Christmas… Torin…" Kaori smiled as she walked away, humming a Christmas song.

"...Merry Christmas… Candelilla…" Yoshiaki stated as he reverted into his true form.

The two smiled as the remaining members of the team all reverted back to their true forms and just smiled.

* * *

 **Next Year on Debo Sentai Kyoryuger…**

Yoshiaki: Ikuzo, minna!

 **The Battle against Deboss Continues…**

Deizarus: **You'll fall…**

 **With New Zyudenryu…**

KyoryuBlack: Brave In! Koi, Bunpachy!

 **New Abilities…**

KyoryuBlack and KyoryuBlue: Double Armed On!

 **New Allies…**

Kaori: Konichiwa, Meeko-chan.

Meeko: Hi.

 **New Enemies(?)**

Yoshiaki: Who are you?

?: Ore wa Kiryu Daigo!

Yoshiaki: ...k.

 **And Some Events So Big… They Will Change Everything...**

*A large explosion occurred. The five Kyoryugers got knocked back and then marveled at something… or rather… someone…*

Hyotaru: ...KyoryuGold?

*KyoryuGold readied the Zandar Thunder. He was then shown flying around and striking at enemies*

*the scene shifted to show the team looking at another Senshi*

Kaori: KyoryuSilver?

*KyoryuSilver limped over to the group before falling to his knees. He was then shown taking aim at something…*

*the scene again shifted to show a more corrupted looking Kyoryuger*

Yoshiaki: Kyoryu… Navy?

*The corrupted looking Kyoryuger simply readied a weapon*

Deizarus: **Now there's even MORE Kyoryugers!**

*The corrupted looking Kyoryuger flung his weapon at the group*

KyoryuBlack: Hey, _I'm_ the hotshot!

*scene shifted over to Amy as she sighed*

Amy: _Ah, good grief…_

*the scene shifted to show the Kyoryugers posing as they unleashed a finisher in Kyoryuzin. The finisher then caused a monster to blow up*

KyoryuRed: That was awesome!

 **All this... and more… next year… on Debo Sentai Kyoryuger**

* * *

 **A fight that takes the heroes to the future…**

*Yoshiaki and the others were all seen being sent flying into a portal. They were then spat out in the future and looked to see ruins out of what was presumably Tokyo.*

 **Where Evil Rules…**

?: The universe belongs to the Jark Matter...

 **One Team… Stands Against Them…**

RyuCommander: Kyuukyoku no Kyuuseishu... Uchu Sentai…

RyuCommander, TenbinGold, HebitukaiSilver, WashiPink, KajikiYellow: Kyuuranger!

Yoshiaki: ...bit small to call yourselves _Kyuu_ ranger.

?: Oh quiet, you stupid jelly brains!

*The group turned to see a teal colored Kyuuranger arrive on-scene. Her helmet bore the symbol of the Aquarius Constellation as she posed*

?: Aqua Star! MermaidTeal!

*The scene shifted to show a white colored Pegasus Voyager soar through the air. The Tebin and Hebitsukai Voyagers became the legs, the Washi Voyager became an arm, and a new Aquarius Voyager as the missing arm while RyuCommander was in the middle*

Six: Kansei! Pega-SanOh!

 **=PEGA-SANOH!=**

*The untransformed Kyoryugers watched as the giant robot did battle*

 **An Incomplete Constellation…**

Shou Ronpo: There were twelve of us at one point.

Torin: What happened?

Spada: ...some of them left.

*The scene transitioned to Hammy performing on stage as an idol, with Lucky watching her from backstage*

*The scene then shifted to show Garu living alongside other humanoid animals.*

*Champ was shown alongside a slightly older Kotaro. The two were tending to Stinger, who had a mechanical right arm.*

Yoshiaki: What happened to you guys?

Lucky: It's a long story that I don't wanna talk about.

Kaori: This doesn't make sense. You all are supposed to help save the universe!

Hammy: We can't. We have been trying for so long… it's hopeless...

 **The Legacy Is Shown Before Them…**

 **=SUPER SENTAI KYUU~TAMA!=**

Voice Narration: I am Tsurugi Hiryuu… leader of the very first Super Sentai team.

Video Clip: Dengeki Sentai… Changeman!

Torin: Sugee…

 **When All Hope Seems Lost…**

*Both teams were caught up in large explosions*

 **They then appear… the Legend Sentai!**

*A man in red and a woman in white were shown defending some animals*

Kazakiri Yamato/ZyuohEagle

Kazakiri Amu/ZyuohTiger

Rabbit Zyuman: Zyuohger!

Yamato: We won't let you keep harming the life of this planet!

Amu: All life deserves a chance to live!

*Transition to a young woman was shown doing a magic show for a group of kids with a smile, producing a red dragon plushie from a hat.*

Ozu Houka/MagiRed

Houka: Overflowing courage turns into magic. Remember that.

*Transition to what looked like a rundown cafe of sorts, the Kyoryugers looking and seeing a small green flame.*

?: We meet again, Yoshiaki-tachi.

Yoshiaki: Who are you?

?: You don't remember me? I'm Burai.

Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/Dragonranger

Yoshiaki: Why does that name ring a bell?

*Chiko was shown defending herself from the Indaver when she suddenly saw them get kicked away.*

Chiko: Ya… look like me.

?: There's no time. Get going!

Sutou Miu/Go-On Silver

*Hammy was attempted to get away from some Zorima, but got surrounded*

?: Ninpo! Kage no mai! *suddenly, a figure in dark yellow suit zipped across the field and slashed the Indaver before appearing untransformed*

Hammy: Arigatou.

?: No problem.

Yasutake Naho/Tentoraiger

*Shou and Torin were shown talking within the ORION as someone walked in.*

Shou: Huh, deja vu.

Torin: I feel like we should know each-other.

?: It matters not. What matters is that we stop Jark Matter.

*Transition to the ground as he took out his changer*

?: Emergency! DekaMaster!

Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster

DekaMaster: Jigoku no banken! DekaMaster!

*Transition to a guy in silver standing in front of a town of scared people.*

?: We'll show you what it means to fight against the hope of the people! The Super Sentai!

Ikari Gai/GokaiSilver

Spada: Suge… a… Gokaiger...

*Up in the ORION, Raptor was looking down at the planet and holding a framed picture. She sighed as she set the picture aside*

?: You have a connection with this planet…

Raptor: Eh? How did you-

?: I've met them. You look a lot like them...

Ikari Luka

Raptor: Demo…

Luka: What are you so scared of?

*Raptor was silent*

*Transition to the Kyoryugers and Kyuurangers fighting, but Chaos managed to strike KyoryuRed with a powerful attack*

Candelilla: TORIN!

*He was shown in his true form, injured and heavily bleeding a sort of (color) blood. Lucky walked over with the Shishi Kyuutama in his hand*

Lucky: ...please… save him…

*Lucky and Torin were both sparking with energy and yelling in pain*

Kaori: What are you doing?!

Lucky: Saving him!

Hammy: Lucky, yamete kudasai! (Stop it please!)

*Lucky simply continued what he was doing*

KyoryuRed: Ware wa…

ShishiRed: Super Sentai!

 **Debo Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger: The Movie: For the Future of Super Sentai; With Legend Sentai**

Yoshiaki: Ikou… minna!

*The two teams charged as ZyuohEagle, ZyuohTiger, MagiRed, Dragonranger, Go-On Silver, Tentoraiger, DekaMatser and GokaiSilver stood and watched.*

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… Kyuuranger is gonna be ending soon. Hard to believe, huh?

KKD: Yea. Crazy.

Pikatwig: As you should know… we asked if you wanted a Kyuuranger crossover back in Brave 6. So… has nothing to do with Kyuuranger ending. And I will say this right now… no cameo of either the Lupinrangers or the Patrolrangers.

KKD: Why? ...It's too soon. We know very little about their show and if we want to include them yet.

Pikatwig: ...I kinda don't like that tradition. It can kinda ruin the flow of the movies where it happens. Sure, Fourze's cameo is an iconic scene of OOO's movie, but… eh. As for the past Senshi… this is primarily so we can show the history of the Super Sentai of the Debo Kyoryuger reality. As the trailer said… Changeman is the first Sentai in this reality.

KKD: Yea, feels weird, but this is our twist on how things work in this world.

Pikatwig: I do wanna give a quick apology about this not coming out before Christmas but… stuff happens. What are ya gonna do?

KKD: Still, it was a fun story to work on, and I'm glad to have helped contribute in it in some way.

Pikatwig: So… wanna talk about what we got for Christmas?

KKD: Nothing much noteworthy. Just a jacket, new clickers for my car, and some cleaning stuff. But my folks did give me cash to buy what I want. Hopefully, I'll be able to get enough to get a Switch and Fire Emblem Warriors.

Pikatwig: ...growing up stinks around holidays and stuff.

KKD: Why? What'd you get?

Pikatwig: First couple of gifts were clothes. I get that there's a reason for why, but… still. Apart from that… I got Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon-

KKD: Which means it's time for you to take on my challenge.

Pikatwg: Right. Uh… to explain… I told him that I didn't see the appeal of the Ralts line. He challenged me to use the Ralts line in the next Pokemon game I play.

KKD: As soon as I locate one.

Pikatwig: Back to the gifts… I also got Mario Party: The Top 100, the latest Diary of a Wimpy Kid book, a new blanket for my bed, a RWBY calendar… and a Snowpix plushie.

KKD: That doesn't sound bad. Sounds like you lucked out.

Pikatwig: Just… the clothes part. I get why I got them, but that just made it feel a bit slow is all.

KKD: Oh.

Pikatwig: I have unlocked all 100 minigames in Top 100, you gotta play a single player mode to unlock some of them. You only start with 64 minigames.

KKD: Nintendo 64 reference?

Pikatwig: Doubt it. So… we also had some family friends over. It was certainly interesting. Tried to be social and stuff.

KKD: Oh. Ok.

Pikatwig: So… I showed you something silly while we worked on this. Wanna talk about it?

KKD: Oh yea. Modern Darkwing Duck lines. Funny how Jim Cummings was convinced into saying those alternate lines.

Pikatwig: So… something really special that happened… my all time FAVORITE Christmas song was uploaded to YouTube. "What Would Christmas Be" by Na Leo. My mom actually saw them perform live and got a CD signed… and it was while she was in Hawaii and before I was born. We listen to that Christmas CD every year and now… I can finally share my favorite song with my friends.

KKD: Nice. It is a nice song, too, BTW.

Pikatwig: Glad you liked it.

KKD: Yea. Not much happened here. Big lunch after opening presents, and hanging out with some relatives before they left.

Pikatwig: So… two other little Christmas gifts for you. First one is on DA. Just narrowly managed to post it on Christmas Day.

KKD: Ok…

Pikatwig: The other… well… *gives KKD a link* Watch it.

KKD: Ok.

-A bit later-

Pikatwig: What do you think?

KKD: Ok, that was cool, but that's just not fair. It makes me want the Switch or a New 3DS even more just so I can get Fire Emblem Warriors. Even TB said he got the game before me. *sits in a corner, sighing*

Pikatwig: ...sorry for upsetting you. I just wanted to surprise you with it.

KKD: Again, it was cool. Thanks for showing it, but still.

Pikatwig: Uh… let's get onto favorite parts.

KKD: Good idea.

Pikatwig: I liked the battle between the Yansantas and the Kyoryugers that showed off various things. And the little kiss near the end. That was adorable.

KKD: Yea, it was.

Pikatwig: I also thought the explanation of Christmas Cakes was cute. I looked it up to see what the deal was. It's sweet.

KKD: Yea, it was. Funny, my mom actually made a carrot cake for today. Would that count as a Christmas Cake?

Pikatwig: ...maybe? I dunno.

KKD: Well… at least we had a fun time on our end. We hope you had a wonderful day as well.

Pikatwig: We hope everybody had a Merry Christmas. Today was certainly a neat day.

KKD: It sure was. So, enjoy the rest of December, and until next time, have a Happy New Year.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
